Collares del Corazón
by Saphire-chan
Summary: Natsu, Lucy y Happy van a una misión que les pidio la señora Spetto, que ayudaran a una ceremonia en su pueblo natal pero no les dan dinero de recompensa, les dan unos collares que con sus magicos poderes los meteran en muchos mi primer fanfic :3.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1: La misión de Spetto.

**POV Lucy**

Iba de camino al gremio pensando en que misión hacer, porque ya casi se vence el plazo de mi renta.

-Ah Plue! odio mi renta y estoy quebrada.- dije mirando a Plue con tristeza.

-Pum puum-dijo Plue.

-Plue sabes que no te entiendo -suspire- Eh?! Esa no es Spetto, SPETTO! - grité.

Spetto se giró sorprendida,- LUCU-SAMAAAA!- lloriqueo Spetto.

-Spetto que haces en Magnolia no deberías estar en la mansión?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Lucy-sama iba de camino a Fairy Tail a preguntarle si usted conocía a algún mago de fuego-dijo Spetto.

-Si claro, está Natsu, pero porque necesitas un mago de fuego Spetto?-dije.

-Es para que me ayude en una ceremonia de mi pueblo natal,porque necesitamos que queme una especie de totem en honor al último jefe del pueblo, que murio de una grave enfermedad, y me mandaron a mi en busca de un mago de fuego, me ayudarás Lucy-sama?- explico Spetto.

-Claro que si Spetto-dije.

Nos encaminamos las dos y Plue al gremio charlado de como le iba a Spetto y a los demas sirvientes de la mansión . Al llegar al gremio todos nos voltearon a ver pues no conocian a la señora atras de Lucy.

-Hola Lucy quien es ella? -Pregunto Mira.

-Ah ella es Spetto, ella trabaja en la mansión, podría decirse que esta de visita, así que tratenla bien- dijo Lucy.

-Hola Spetto-san - dijo todo el gremio.

_Empesé a buscar una cabellera rosada por todo el gremio,cosa rara porque el siempre es de los primeros en llegar- pensé._

**NORMAL POV**

**-**Hola Gray, Erza -dijo la Rubia

-Hola Lucy- dijo Gray

-Hola Lucy, aque se debe la visita de Spetto-san a Fairy Tail?- pregunto Erza.

-Anda buscando un mago de fuego, porcierto y Natsu?- pregunto Lucy.

-Debe estar en su casa-contesó Erza

-Pero no es muy tarde para que Natsu no haya llegado al gremio- dijo Lucy

-Si es raro que llamitas no haya llegado- dijo el mago de hielo.

-No importa lo voy a ir a buscar, vamos Spetto,-dijo Lucy

-Si Lucy-sama-dijo Spetto.

**POV Natsu**

_M**rd* como no puse el despertador voy tarde para el gremio, y Happy me va a matar si no le cocino el pescado T.T, mejor me apresuro._

**POV Lucy**

Ibamos camino a la casa de Natsu,cuando lo vimos salir junto a Happy que le estaba reprochando algo a Natsu, mientras el de daba a Happy un pescado..

**POV Natsu**

-Natsu como pudiste dormirte me moría de hambre mientras tu dormias como un tronco- dijo Happy llorado.

-Happy perdoname...ten un pescado- dije

-AYE! Pero no te vuelvas a dormir natsu-dijo el gato azul.

Acierta Rubia al ver la escena le corrio una gotita en la sien.

**NORMAL POV**

-Oh Lushiiiii-dijo Happy

-Hola Luce-digo el pelirrosa mostrando su caracteristica sonrisa

-Lushii ella quien es- dijo Happy señalando a Spetto

-Oh Happy ella es Spetto, trabaja en la mansión- dijo la rubia

-Hola Spetto-dijeron Happy y Natsu al unísimo.

-Y que hace Spetto aquí Luce- dijo Natsu

-Mejor que ella lo explique-dijo Lucy

-Bueno es que necesito un mago de fuego para una ceremonia de mi pueblo natal- dijo Spetto.

-Claro Spetto te vamos a ayudar, verdad Happy- dijo Natsu.

-Aye!- dijo el felino.

-Bueno sera mejor que partamos porque es un pueblo en las cercanias de Bosco- dijo Spetto

-Pues en marcha -dijo Natsu

-Aye sir!-dijo Happy

-Natsu..son almenos 6 horas de viaje en tren...-dijo la Rubia.

-NOOOOOOOO!

Este grito se escucho por toda Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un pueblo un tanto loco.

**NORMAL POV**

Cuando se subieron al tren natsu se recosto en los regasos de la rubia, al momento que se empezó a mover el tren natsu como de costumbre se marió, en eso la señora spetto pegruntó:

-Esto siempre pasa?

-Si siempre. Dijo la rubia revolviendo los cabellos rosados del dragon slayer.

-Ah. bueno gracias por venir spetto

-No hay problema spetto. Sonrió lucy.

6 Horas tortuosas después...

-Te adoro tierra. Lloriqueo natsu besando el piso.

-Natsu se nos quedon viendo raro levantate. dijo la rubia

-aye...dijo el pelirrosa

Caminamos hacia las afueras de Bosco, ya habia atardecido cuando llegamos aun hermoso valle rodeado de millones de flores, con un enorme lago rodeado de enormes montañas, y en el centro del lago se alzava una pequeña isla con un poblado en ella, que lo único que conectava ese poblado con tierra firme era un enorme puente color terracota, y alrededor de esta entrada habían unos grandes tótems en forma de serpientes con unas rosas enredadas en su cuerpo.

-Increible... dijo natsu.

-Que hermoso! Dijo lucy

-Increible..Dijo el felino

-Si el poblado que esta en el centro del lago Motosu,es mi pueblo natal Duejeke, tambien es conocido como el pueblo de la sepriente de cabeza de rosa. Dijo Spetto.

-Pueblo de la serpiente de cabeza de rosa?. Preguntó lucy.

-Si es una legenda, que dice que hace mucho tiempo atras en este lago vivian serpientes acuáticas con un cuerpo verde con espinas rodeando su verde cuerpo,mientras que su cabeza era de un color rojizo sin espinas,se decia que una joven buscaba una rosa para regalarle a su amada en el dia de su cumpleaños, entonces ese joven encontro un rosal y corto la rosa mas bella de ese rosal, entonces al llegar donde su amada vio que estaba dormida entonces le dejo la rosa sobre su despertar la joven vio una serpiente a centimetros de su cabeza y entonces la serpiente de cabeza de rosa la mordio, el joven al ver que la rosa en realidad era una serpiente se enojó tanto que fue hasta el rosal y lo quemó, y en el centro de este lago el fundó este pueblo y lo llamo Deujeke,que era el nombre de su amada. Explicó spetto.

-Que triste...lloriqueo Happy

-Tranquilo happy,es una historia. Dijo natsu.

-aye...

-Bueno es mejor que nos vallamos al pueblo. Dijo spetto

-AYE! dijeron al unisimo todo el grupo.

**Lucy POV**

Cuando entramos al pueblo notamos quemuchas personas se nos quedavan viendo y murmurando.

_Que extraño tan raros son los visitantes en este é_

-Natsu porque será que todos se nos quedan viendo?. pregunté

-Nose Luce...que extraño...dijo el pelirrosa

-Y no puedes escuchar lo que dicen? Pregunté

-No... parece que hablan otro idioma. dijo natsu

-Hablan el dialecto Nahare, es el dialecto de nuestros antepasados. explico spetto.

-oh...con razón no entiendo nada... dijo el pelirrosado colocando sus manos sobre su nuca.

-Bueno vamos a hablar con mi prade que en el nuevo jefe de este pueblo. Dijo spetto.

-Pero si habla otro idioma como le entenderemos?. Pregunté

-Tranquila mi padre si habla nuestro idioma. Dijo spetto

-Esta bien spetto. Dije

**NORMAL POV**

Nos dirijimos hacia la casa que se encontraba en el centro del poblado donde habian unos guardias con lanzas y... taparravos?

-Rapeouc djhyakiugvb gysaarebcl [1]. Dijo el primer guardia

-ropiuha a tuc poduita[2]-dijo spetto

-Que diran?. Pregunto happy

-Ni idea happy. Contesto natsu.

-Bueno entremos. Dijo spetto.

Cuando entramos logramos ver una sala circular, con muchos animales disecados a su alrededor, pieles de animales puestas sobre las ventanas, y en el centro de la sala habia un escritorio con un hombre fornido,de piel morena, de ojos oscuros,bajito y de pelo negro sentado sobre dicho escritorio.

-Lucy,natsu y happy el es mi padre Kazimir el nuevo jefe del clan.

-Buenas todo el grupo al unísimo

-Buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser quienes haceptaron la mision para la ceremonia del adiós, quien de ustedes es el mago de fuego?. Preguntó kazimir.

-Soy yo. Dijo natsu.

-Así que eres tu, esta bien, ven con tus amigos al anocheser a la plaza central bajo el gran totem de la serpiente de cabeza de rosa. Dijo Kazimir

-Esta bien. Dijeron todos al unísimo

Al anocheser...

-Vengan chicos tienen que cambiarse. Dijo spetto.

-Cccambiarnos. Dijo lucy

-si spetto

A lucy le pusieron un top de color cafe, una enagua del mismo color,hechas con pieles de animales, tambien tenian un collar con plumas verdes y con jades, unas plumas verdes en los pies, pelo suelto y descalza.

A natsu hiba con el torso desnudo,con un collar igual al de lucy, unos pantalones holgados, hechos con pieles, descalzo y con pulseras de pumasen los brazos.

A happy le pusieron un collar igual que el de ellos dos.

La plaza de la ceremonia era circular, con un totén de la serpiente de cabeza de rosa , hecha en paja, bajo el totem habia una caja co una inscripciónque decia:

"_El último jefe siempre vivira_

_bajo el lecho de la sarada luz_

_de los dioses de las estrellas_

_nos protejerá y cuidara desde_

_el santo lecho del cielo"_

-Demos comienzo a la ceremonia del adiós,de nuestro antiguo gran jefe, Jamonuki,mago de fuego Natsu Dragneel,nos haces el honor, incinera a nuestro anterior jefe para que hacienda a las estrellas, y que se una a los guardianes para que junto a ellos velen eternamente el pueblo y sus descendientes. Dijo kazimir.

-Esta bien. dijo el mago de fuego.

-Bien empezemos el baile ceremonial, hermanos míos. dijo kazimir.

Kazimir al decir estas palabras todos sus "hermanos" empezaron a bailar una danza muy extraña y aún mas extraño canto.

-shun katatunka shu kalamiko kazechucami tan tan tulwerastino mayoberako kamirto miroooooojhedkijdw [3] cantó todo el pueblo.

Al terminar esta canción el tótem se consumió en una nube color rojiza, y este humo se elevó a las estrellasy desaparecio.

-Se a consumido la representacion de nuestra serpiente y el cuerpo de Jamonuki, a sido liberado de su prisión material, ahora puedeser libre y volar a las estrellas en su forma espiritual. Dijo kazimir.

_Que pueblomas rarito. Pensó happy y lucy mientras veian a los habitantes del pueblo._

Y el pueblo siguió con sus cánticos hasta la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Estoy cansada...casi no pude dormir. Suspiró lucy

-Tranquila luce este parece ser un pueblo animado, así que ni pienses en estar cansada. Dijo un pelirrosado.

-Tienes razón. Dijo la rubia.

-Bueno chicos mi padre les quiere dar las gracias,a y les va a dar su recompensa. Dijo spetto

-Esta bien spetto. Dijo lucy.

-Hola magos, queria agradecerte Natsu Dragneel,gracias a ti fue posible realizar la ceremonia del adios, y queria darte a ti y a tus amigos su recompensa. Dijo kazimir

-Y que es. Preguntó Natsu

Kazimir de un cajón sacó tres collares, uno azul con un bordado verde en forma de pez, otro una flama roja con una llave dorada en el centroy por último una flama dorada con una llave roja en el centro.

-Kazimir que es esto?- preguntó un felino azul

-Estos dos- dijo señalando los collaren con forma de flamas- son collares espejo. Dijo kazimir

-Collares espejo?. Preguntó Natsu

-Si, si la otra persona que porta el collar, le pasa algo en su corazón lo reflega en los Kazimir

-Entonces como sabemos cuando el collar refleja algo?. Pregunto lucy

-Entoncesel color del collar que tu poseas cambia con el color del collar del otro, por ejemplo si tu collar tiene la flama roja y el otro tiene la flamadorada intercambian colores. Dijo kazimir.

-Interesante...dijo el pelirrosa

-Y que hace el de pescado. Dijo happy con una mirada de depredador.

-Huele a pescado- dijo kazimir- bueno voy a repartir los collares, happy para ti el de forma de pez, para ti lucy el de la flama dorada y llave roja es tuyo y natsu el de flama roja con la llave dorada. Dijo kazimir

-Aye!. Dijo happy recibiendo el collar de pescado.

-Pppppero porque nnatsu y yyo. Dijo lucy ago ruborizada

-Las estrellas me lo kazimir

-A mi no me importa luce. Dijo natsu

-Pero que dices nnatsu - dijo la rubia- no importa.

_A ese natsu que le pasa me va a dar un ataque. Pensó la rubia_

-Bueno volvamos a magnolia el dragon slayer

**Natsu POV**

Cuando llegamos a la estación de tren le pregunte a spetto:

-Spetto como tu padre consigioestos collares?

-Es un misterio.-Me contesto- Bueno aquí nos separamos, adiós lucy-sama, natsu y happy

-Nos vemos. Dijeron natsu y happy

-Adiós Spetto,trata de soportar a mi padre. Dijo lucy

-Trataré, adiós.

Al decir esto speeto se fuera a un tren diferente y me quede con luce y happy, y al ver que spetto se monnaba en el tren, nosotros tambien partimos a magnolia.

**Nota de la autora:**

Holaa todos las personas que leen este fic, queria decirle a todos que planeo tratar de actualizar todos los domingos ( si me es posible).

[1] que buscan forasteros

[2]venimos a ver a padre

[3]canción del pueblo.

Nos leemos luego personas del universo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Queria pedirles perdón por mis horrores ortográficos, trataré de disminuirlos. T.T... Bueno sin mas distraccionesa leer :D**

Capitulo 3 : Lissana

**Normal POV**

En el gremio:

-Hola minna! Dijo una Rubia

-Hola a todos. Dijo el pelirrosado y el exceed.

-HOLA. Dijo todo el gremio

Lucy se fue a sentar en la barra junto a wendy y levy, mientras que el pelirrosa se fue a buscar pelea donde gray.

**POV Lucy**

-Hola levy-chan, wendy. dije

-Hola lucy-san. Dijo wendy

-Hola lu-chan, y ese collar?. Preguntó levy

-Fue la recompensa de la misión. Dije

-Y eso?. Preguntó wendy

-Nose... dijo que los collares espejo eran muy especiales y poderosos,eso fue lo que nos dijeron. Explique

-Y cuales son los poderes lu-chan. Dijo la peliazul

-Supuestamente intercambia el color del collar que llevas pusto por el otro, cuando algo pasa en tu corazón. Dije

-Y quien tiene el otro ó maliciosamente levy

-Natsu.. dije volteando a ver al pelirrosa que era golpeado junto con gray por una pelirroja.

-Interesante. Sonrieron maliciosamente levy y mira.

-Mira en que momento llegaste. Dije con una gotita en la sien.

-No mucho. Dijo la peliblanca.

-Bueno me voy a mi casa, chao chicas. Dije

-Levy, hay que investigar sobre esos collares. Dijo la pelibanca con una mirada pícara en la cara.

-Voy a la biblioteca. Dijo levy sonriendo igual que su complice

**POV Natsu**

Me separe de luce y me dirigí a donde estaba hielito, porque tenia ganas de pelear y no se veía Erza cerca...

-Hola hielito. Dije

-Que quieres cabeza de lava. Dijo

-Como me dijiste ojos caidos. Dije juntando mi frente con la de el.

-Quieres pelea ojos puntiagudos. Dijo

-Esta bien cerebro congelado. Dije

Cuando estava a punto de golpear a gray apareció erza de la nada.

_M*rd*. Pensé_

_-_NATSU, GRAY QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!. Dijo una muy furiosa erza saliendo del baño (por eso no estaba XD).

-N..n..nada erza... -dijo gray muerto del miedo- solo practicamos un pequeño baile, verdad natsu.

-A..ye .dije

-Me parece bien, el baile es bueno para la salud... pero los tendre vigilados. Dijo erza con un aura negra atras

-Aye!. Dijimos al unísimo

-Que idiotas... dijo lissana con una gota en la sien que vio toda la escena.

**POV Lissana**

-Nee natsu, y ese collar. Dije llamando a natsu

-A es la recompensa que hicimos happy, luce y yo. Dijo un sonriente pelirrosa

-Un collar!?. pregunté confundida

-Si yo tambien me quede como varas. Pero es muy bonito y el señor dijo que era muy especial porque era mágico. Dijo natsu sonriendo

-Que poderes?. Pregunté

-Creo que se llama collares espejo, supustamente reflejan el corazón de la otra persona, y cambia de color si le pasa algo...no se... no recuerdo muy bien.

-Interesante... y quien tiene el otro?. Pregunté

-Luce. Dijo

-Ok, bueno ya me voy natsu, hasta luego. dije

-Bueno adiós lissana. Dijo el pelirrosa

_Esa lucy como se atreve a llevar el otro collar,esa debería ser yo..maldita... Pensé con ganas de estrangular a lucy.._

**NORMAL POV**

Hiba una rubia de camino al super a comprar comida,porque natsu se comio todo..., lucy hiba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos cuando choca con una peliblanca.

-Ah!, perdón no me fijé. Dijo una rubia ayudando a levantar a la albina.

-No te preocupes... Lucy!?. dijo la albina con cara de sorpresa.

-Lissana!?, que haces aquí?. Dijo lucy

-Vine por unas cosas para mira-nee, y tu lucy?. Dijo la albina

-Por comida, natsu se comio todo, jeje. Dijo la rubia

-Natsu...y ese collar... dijo lissana viendo el collar con un poco de rencor.

-La recompensa de una misión , ya me voy adiós. Dijo lucy

-Adiós. Dijo la peliblanca

_Que fue esa miradade lissana, sera mi imaginación...talvez...no creo... penso lucy._

**POV Lissana**

Hiba caminanado al super por unas cosas para mira, matando a lucy en mis pensamientos, cuando la veo entrer al super y tras de eso choca contra mi,y veo que utiliza ESE collar... la quiero matar!... lo juro heartphilia es la guerra.

**POV Lucy**

Llegue a mi casa, al entrar oigo algo en mi cuatro y subo inmediatamente a ver que es.

_Serán ladrodes!?. pensé cogiendo la llave de tauro._

-Hola luce. Dijo un sonriente natsu

-NATSU!, que haces aquí, pensé que era unos ladrones...bueno ya debería estar acostumbrada... Dije

-Que traes en la bolsa?. Me preguntó

-Comida, quieres. Dije

-Aye! Me muero de hambre. Dijo

-Bueno voy a preparar la comida. Dije

-Que vas a hacer?. Me preguntó

-Lasaña. Dije

-Genial. Dijo

**POV Natsu**

_Que linda que se ve lucy mientras cocina..ALTO natsu en que estas pensando es tu mejor amiga.. piensa en la lasaña.. si en lasaña... pensé_

**NORMAL POV**

-Natsu~!,la comida está lista. Dijo lucy

-Haaai. Dijo natsu saliendo de sus pensamientos

En otra parte de magnolia...

-Nyajajajajja. Este sera mi plan para que natsu sea mío. Pensó lissana sonriendo macabramente

**Nota de la autora.**

**Hola minna-san! Perdón por mi ortografía *va a llorar a una esquina*...**

**queria darles una aclaración en esta historia lissana sera como nose... algo asi como la villana entre natsu y lucy...tambien hay un villano que saldrá después. Ese Nyajajaja es mi mejor risa de villana asi que no se extrañen si la ven :3.**

**Bueno nos leemos luego personas del universo.**

**¿reviews :´D?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regresé porfavor no me maten dare las explicaciones abajo...**

**A leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 4: intervencion collarifica parte 1

**Lucy POV**

Me desperté y me fui a bañar.

-en la ducha-

_Cuando llege al gremio tendre que decirle a natsu sobre la renta...ya es fin de mes T.T y no tengo dinero._

Salí del baño, me puse una blusa blanco, un pantalón azul y unas botas blancas, me amarré el pelo en una coleta y me fui al gremio.

**NORMAL POV**

-en el gremio-

-Hola minna! Dijo lucy

-Hola luce\lucy. Dijeron natsu, erza, gray y happy.

-Nee natsu vamos a una misión, no tengo dinero para pagar la renta. Dijo lucy.

-Claro luce vamos a buscar una misión.

_Es mi opurtunidad para poner el plan en marcha. Pensó lissana al escuchar la conversación._

Natsu,lucy y happy escoguieron una misiónsencilla,se trataba de vijilar una carreta de comerciantes, atraves de un bosque que suele ser guarida de ladrones, la paga era buena, eran 250 000 jewels, natsu estaba a punto de enseñarsela a mirajane cuando se encuentran con lissana.

-Van de misión? Preguntó la albina

-Si, ocupo pagar mi renta. Dijo una deprimida lucy

-Puedo ir? Preguntó la albina

-Claro! Dijo natsu

Le fuimos a dar la misióna mira, y partimos,era una misión corta duraba 4 días, pero teníamos que ir en tren cosa que a cierto pelirrosa no le gusto...y se marió al subirse al tren.

-Nee lushi? Dijo happy

-Que pasó Happy? Preguntó la rubia

-Lushi porque pesas tanto? Preguntó happy

-Maldito gato! No estoy gorda. Dijo lucy dandole un golpe a happy que lo dejo inconsiente durante todo el viaje.

-horas mas tarde-

-Lushi eso fue cruel T.T dijo happy llorando

-Eso te pasa por decirme gorda. Dijo happy

_Pobre...pensó lissana._

_-_Bueno vamos a donde el cliente, natsu no desrtuyas nada la rubia

-Aye. Tranquila luce. Dijo natsu sonriendo

Llegamos adonde estaba el cliente, el lugar era enorme un lugar de distribución de objetos mágicos. El cliente nos dijo que se llamaba Rich, también nos dijo que teníamos que teníamos que proteger la carreta durante el viaje hasta el otro pueblo que duraba un día,nos invito a pasar la noche en su casa porque la carreta se iria mañana.

-En la noche-

-luuuuuce, Voy a caminar ya vengo, cuida a happy. Dijo el pelirrosa viendo al pequeño dormido.

-Claro, pero no destruyas nada. Dijo la rubia

-Aye. Dijo el pelirrosa yendose

_Mi opurtunidad- pensó la albina con una sonrisa de gato_

_-_Natsu! Voy contigo. Gritó la peliblanca.

-Haaai. Respondió

**Natsu POV**

-Afuera-

Me fui al jardín de la casa,que conecta con un bosque al lado izquierdo y al derecho un hermoso lago donde se alzaba la luna; y me fui a sentar bajo un árbol.

En ese momento veo llegar a lissana más feliz de lo normallo cual me extraño.

-Hola natsu que vienes a hacer aquí. Comento la albina sentandose a la par mía.

-Nada,solo pensaba en el olor de vainilla. Dije

-Vainilla...dijo lissana con una gotita en la sien.

-Si amo el olor a vainilla. Dije

-Nee natsu sabes que amo yo?. Dijo lissana alegre

-Q...q...que...e. Tartamudie.

-A t-i . dijo la albina acercandose a mi.

-...- me quede en blanco con un leve sonrojo en mi rostro con los ojos desorbitados

Y en eso choco sus labios contra los míos.

Pero no contaban que cierta rubia los viera.

_Flashback_

**Lucy POV**

_Cuando natsu se fue, volví a ver al exceed, que se habia despertado y me dijo:_

_-Lusshi tengo hambre. Dijo elgato somnoliento_

_-Y que quieres que haga...dije_

_-Consige pescado...onegai. Dijo _

_-...ok. Suspire_

_Ese gato solo comera pescado. Pensé._

_Luego de mi larga conversación de happy (Arriba sarcasmo)me dirigi al lago..pero en eso vi a lissana sentarse a la par de natsu y luego LO BESO?!._

_Estaba en shock,lo podia creer en ese momento lagrimas se empezaron a asomar por mis ojos sin poderlo evitar. La verdad no entendi porque me dolia tanto el pecho al ver esa imagen pero no lo soporte mas y sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude a la casa,ya no queria seguir viendo eso._

_End flasback_

Salí corriendo a la casa tratando de contener mis lagrimas.

-en la casa-

-Nee lushi,que te paso?

-Nada happy, me voy a dormir . Dije corriendo hasta mi habitación

_-Serán imaginaciones mias o el collar cambio...no creo bueno voy a comer. Pensó happy sacando un pescado de quien sade donde._

-afuera-

**Natsu POV**

_Me quede comoWTF!? lissana me había besado._

-Lissana,yo solo te quiero como una amiga nada más. Dije separandola bruscamendede mi.

-Porque dices eso si yo te amo.

-Nose ...

-Eso cambiara. Dicho esto la albina se fue a la casa con una mirada un "poco" psicopata.

_-Ese no es el aroma de lucy?...habra visto a lissana...alto...porque me preocupo... porque no será...no creo...mejor me voy a dormir. pensó natsu._

-Dia siguiente-

**NORMAL POV **

Había empesado el viaje y el grupude magos rodeabamos la carreta natsu adelante, lucy a la izquierda, happy a la derecha y lissana atrás. Lucy no le había dirijido la palabra desde que salieron de la casa del cliente.

-Nee natsu, no sabes que le pasa a lushi?

-Ni idea happy _(si como no e.e)_.

-Intenta decirle algo natsu. Dijo el exceed.

-Porque?

-Solo ve!.contesto el felino irritado.

-Ok... pero no te enojes happy. Dicho esto el pelirrosa se fue donde la rubia.

-Nee luce que te pasa.

-...

-Oye no te enojes dime que te pasa. Dijo el dragon slayer preocupado

-...n-natsu. Dijo en un susurro

-Que pasa?

Luego una luz segadora los envolvio.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Perdóoooooon no me maten por las semanas que estube ausente lo que me retrasó fueron dos cosas:**

**Los extraclases**

**La falta de ispiración**

**pero regresó...lo malo es que estoy con los examenes a la vuelta de la esquina... que crueldad...lo bueno es que regresé y los quise dejar en suspenso nyajajajaaja.. soy mala :3... bueno que será la misteriosa luz, descubranlo en el proximo capitulo continuara...**

**Nos leemos luego personas del universo.**

**¿reviews?**


	5. Aviso

**Aviso! esto no es un capitulo!**

**Se que no e subido nada en casi un mes... se queles falle. Pero es que tenia examenes durante 3 semanas y este fin fui a una convencion, un paseo y un cumpleaños.. e estao muy ocupada (culpable)...tendre el capitulo listo en estos dias porque estoy de vacaciones (yupi!), se aceptan sujerencias para mejorar el fic :D. Arigatou :3**

**Nos leemos luego personas del universo.**


End file.
